Son and Star
by Nonamei Midnight
Summary: Star has been misunderstood most of her life. Thought of as just another wannabe, a chance encounter on the Internet would change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

_I think that people are not what they seem. I think what they're made up of masks that cover their true feelings…their soul._

_I think that ghosts are the only free beings out there because they don't have to hide their faces and minds from everyone._

_Well, that's my opinion._

Star pushed her mouse towards the send button, and clicked it. She wished the school computers in the public lab weren't so slow. If she had been on her computer at home, the pages would have loaded in half the time, minimum.

Sighing, she worked to tune out the soft hum of students trying unsuccessfully to be quiet. Giggling and typing seemed to bounce off of the bare walls, magnified more and more with each passing, guilty minute.

"I've got to stop doing this," she muttered to herself as the page finally popped up, her response now gracing the bottom of it. "Third time this week I've skipped study and research time to get on here." She sighed and went to click on the "research" page she had up, just in case somebody came along. The last thing she needed was for Lancer or any of her friends to catch her again—

"Hey, Star," Paulina's voice made her jump and shut down the entire program by accident. Star bit her lip. Had she seen? She knew the popular girl would never let her live it down if she had, as the banner blazed in bright, flashing letters: 'Welcome to the Ghost Lover's Club!'

"Are you done telling your internet friends about the party on Saturday night?"

Star breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, almost," she turned around and watched as the Latino girl came up behind her, tapping her foot impatiently. "I just gotta send it to the last few."

"Well, hurry up," Paulina rolled her eyes. "We only have five minutes left before class, and I don't want to see you turn into a techno geek or something." Star winced as Paulina continued. "You're on the computer way too much lately."

"Okay, I'll just be a second," Star turned around and pulled up the internet program again, this time logging into her "popular" name account (dazzlingstar), and sent off a quick e-mail to everyone on the relatively long friends list. "K, done," she said cheerfully as she grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, following Paulina out of the lab.

Paulina spent the entire walk to class blabbering about how good the party would be, and about how anyone who was anyone would be there. Star simply smiled and nodded in approval, her mind really on the post she had just submitted.

All she wanted to do was talk to a ghost. Why did people find that so strange…okay, down right freaky. Anyone who knew about her little "obsession" thought of her as a freak. Fortunately, that consisted of a few people online, and her little brother, who had been snooping around her computer one night. He wasn't stupid enough to say anything after what she threatened when she had found out he'd seen that note on her screen that had popped up when she'd gone to the restroom. He knew she wasn't joking, and she had mentioned several sharp objects in her "promise".

Star and Paulina stopped by their lockers to get their books for Lancer's rather boring English class. As the dark-haired, popular girl opened the green, metal door, Star couldn't help but roll her eyes as she caught sight of Paulina's "Danny Phantom" shrine. _At least I don't have one of _those_ in my locker,_ she thought dryly to herself.

She looked up inside her own rather bare cubicle, grabbed her last book, shoved it into her backpack and closed the locker door as something caught her eye. "Speaking of freaks," she muttered to herself, and watched Danny Fenton stroll casually down the hall, his even freakier friends on either side of him. She winced when she realized Paulina had stopped talking about the party and was now watching the trio disappear around a corner.

"I didn't say anything about freaks," she said suspiciously.

Star gulped. "But they are freaks," she said hurriedly. "Don't you think so?"

Paulina wrinkled her nose as she considered a reply for only a moment. "Like, yeah," she closed her own locker door. "Those three are always together and always talking about something stupid."

Star shrugged. "What was it this time? I wasn't listening to them."

"Ghosts or something," Paulina started walking, causing Star to lurch to catch up. "What does it matter? They're not even worth our attention anyway."

"Yeah," Star muttered as the more popular girl went back to the subject of the party.

_But they're talking about _ghosts;she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at the corridor where the three had disappeared. _Does that mean they love ghosts…like me?_

"Good morning, ladies," Mr. Lancer greeted as they strolled in the door, Paulina finally silent about that stupid party.

"Like, thank you, Mr. Lancer," Paulina flashed a grin towards the balding teacher, and Star nodded in agreement before following the other girl to their seats.

_Two minutes to the bell,_ she thought, looking up. _Where's Fenton?_ She looked around, blinking. She knew they (him and the other two freaks) had this class together with her. _And why were they heading in the opposite direction of class? _She realized suddenly.

She'd already decided to talk to him, although she knew she'd have to be careful…extremely careful. Talking to Valerie was almost enough to get her tossed off of the A-list, let alone the freaks of the school. She'd have to get him at home, or something.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. _His parents _hunt_ ghosts,_ it took a great deal restraint not to smack her head right then and there. _Of _course_ he'd be into them._

But then again, he'd never seemed to be before. She sighed and absent mindedly took out her Sianara Pussycat folder, looking down at it in disgust. The bright colored paper seemed to mock her with Japanese kitten stickers and glitter all over it. Then glancing around, she opened it with a smile. Ghost drawings, pictures and stickers greeted her sight.

No one _ever_ saw the inside of her folder.

"Calm down, please, class," Mr. Lancer's voice cut through her thoughts. "And please be ready to—"

The door banged open suddenly, and the trio of freaks burst in through the door, panting heavily, just as the bell rang.

"Just in time, for once, Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson, Mr. Foley," Lancer eyed them warningly.

With only a silent, knowing glance exchanged, the three students headed towards the back of the classroom, taking three seats together in a corner as Mr. Lancer continued his speech about going over notes for a the test they had on Thursday.

Star turned to glance back at them once before returning her attention to the class at hand. _I will talk to them,_ she thought determined. _I will._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Star shifted in her seat with a guilty look as she watched Paulina put her tray with a tiny green leaf salad and a half pint of milk on the table next to her. "So, did you see that new shade of lipstick at the mall? It's Celestial Pink! I think it'll look so good on my perfect lips!"

Paulina had started onto the same routine again. Once the party invites were done, she moved onto party attire. "I saw a pink sapphire flower hair-clip there at the same time. What color dress are you wearing again, Star?"

Star reddened. She had been watching the Fenton boy again, what was his name, Danny? She had barely had time to slam her notebook shut with a guilty jump before Paulina come close enough to see. "Um, White, I think."

"Ick! Like, that is SO last semester! You should were yellow this year. It'll match your hair."

Star nodded, trying desperately to be as interested in the conversation as Paulina. "I saw a yellow ankle length dress at the Abyss for Prom," Star said, "But I was wondering if there was some way to-"

Paulina gasped, her hands flying toward her face. "That's a GREAT idea! We'll make the dress code prom formal! Then I can were that beautiful pink and red dress that my mom forbids me to ware except on important occasions!"

Star smiled and clapped at Paulina's antics, but inside she was cringing. "Glad I could be of help."

Paulina looked down at the sudden remains of her salad and then over at Star. "Do you want my milk? I'm on a diet, and my doctor said I can't have any dairy products."

Star shrugged again as she reached out for the milk. She glanced over at Danny and the other two geeks again and saw the techno geek bite into a big greasy cheeseburger. She glanced down at her own sad lunch; a half dozen carrot sticks and Paulina's not used milk. It would be so nice to be a geek, she thought, at least they don't have to watch what they eat.

Star stepped up to the counter at the Nasty Burger. "I'd like to order the Mini Meaty Cheesy Melt…and a small fry."

She could feel Paulina's scowl drilling into the back of her neck as she opened her wallet. "You're going to eat all that? That's, like, 3 times my daily calorie intake."

She didn't see the flash of irritation in Star's eyes as she handed her money over to the bubblegum chewing casher. "I only had 3 carrot sticks and I ran an extra lap in gym today, so I think it'll be OK," Star muttered, taking the change from the pimpled wonder in front of her and wandering over to the table where Kwan was waving her in like some kind of jumbo jet.

"Hey, Star. Paulina ordered her stuff yet?" Dash looked up from his Double Mega Meaty Melt and Cheese.

Star nodded, trying not to stare at the long oozing cheesy string dribbling out of Dash's burger. "Yeah, she'll be here in just a second. How was football practice?"

Dash didn't answer her, but Paulina slid into the seat next to Dash leaving Star to sit next to Kwan, like always. She slid in just as Paulina began to tell Dash about Star's great prom idea, and Star's eye wandered the after school crowd at the Nasty Burger. It seemed everyone was here...unless…

The explosion from outside knocked the burger from Dash's hand and had Kwan diving under the table screaming, "Ghost!" The air got cold suddenly as the lights in the Nasty Burger dimmed and then died. Star was the first to see as a strange looking ghost in overalls and a knit cap crashed through the roof and onto one of the empty tables, scattering people everywhere.

Star stood up and was about to rush to the ghost's aid, as Paulina began to shriek, "Help us, Danny Phantom!" rather more than Star thought was necessary. She could almost sigh as she moved in the crush of people to Paulina's side and helped her toward the door.

Paulina gripped Star's arm tight enough for Star to feel bruises forming under her skin as suddenly her all time hero flew through the broken roof and pulled out some kind of metal cylinder.

"No," the strange ghost screamed, "I will not be packaged inside of your cylindrical container again!" And just as he screamed this all of the boxes that had held Double Mega Meaty Melts, including Dash's, seemed to drift up off the tables all by themselves. "Be prepared to taste defeat!"

The Ghost Boy seemed to take this all in stride as he pointed his finger at the box obsessed ghost and a green beam shot from it. The ghost shrieked and Danny Phantom pulled the top off his metal thermos-like thing, the ghost was sucked inside with a large whooshing sound.

Star smiled in joy with Paulina still clinging like a leech to her arm. She got to see a documentable Ghost Fight! Her ghost friends online would be so jealous!

Then Paulina unlatched herself, flipped her hair back, and trotted over to the Ghost Boy. "Oh, Danny, you were SO brave to save me from that ghost. I don't know HOW to thank you. Would you like to come to a party Saturday Night?"

The Ghost Boy seemed to struggle with his answer as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, You're well… I…I…don't know. I haven't been to many parties before…"

Paulina put her hand on his seemingly gloved hand as she purred, "Say you'll come, Danny. "

Star seethed as she watched the exchange. She would have given just about anything to know what that touch felt like, as she could feel herself reach for the notebook in her book bag. She just had too this time. The need was too strong…

"I'll… think about it…" The ghost stuttered as he slipped from Paulina's grasp and into the floor beneath her feet.

Paulina's eyes went dreamy as she skipped thru the rubble of broken tables to Star side. "He said he was coming to my party. Danny Phantom said he was going to come to my party…"

Star wanted to object. She wanted to say that he had only said he'd THINK about it, but Star was too busy trying to open her notebook and grab a pencil without anyone seeing the inside. She had to draw him. She simply must draw that box obsessed ghost. It would be another to add to her collection…


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Star leaned back in her chair, unwrapping the Twinkie as she went. It was 9:30 at night and that meant it was safe once again. Her little brother went to bed at eight, and even though he was a brat, he would more than likely be asleep by now. Her friends knew that she "Had a stiff 9 o'clock curfew" and that to call after that would have to be under pain of death. Well, that and Paulina had a 9 o'clock curfew too, unless her parents knew where she was. Her parents, what last she saw of the backs of their heads, were watching a movie in the front room, the blue screen flickering randomly as she had crept downstairs to raid the pantry. She could even tell what movie it was. "Ghost" had been her parent's Friday night romance movie since before her brother was born. She had long since memorized it and knew they had reached the part where Whoopee Goldberg was freaking out that she really COULD talk to ghosts.

Star bit into the super-sweet sponge cake as she flipped her notebook open to the picture of the newest ghost. The Fed-ex Ghost she was going to call him, she decided. That could be why he was so obsessed with boxes. He could have died in a horror able box related incident, like he was crushed beyond saving or...

Star shook her head. That kind of thinking was morbid, and just a little twisted, even for her. She stuffed the rest of the cake into her mouth as the front legs of her chair slammed into the floor and she grabbed hold of the mouse.

'The Ghost Lover's Club' was back on her screen. Finally! Her computer was fast, the best money could buy, but her internet could be so flaky. It was because she had a wireless connector and that was all. She had to piggyback on someone else's signal, and if that dropped, it could take forever to reestablish a connection…Wait. She was starting to sound like a techno geek. Great! Just what she needed, to be just like that techno geek that sat with that freaky Goth girl and that…What was his name again? Danny? The boy with the ghost obsessed parents…

Star's fingers paused over the keyboard for several heartbeats. Ghost hunting freaks? Is that what we always called them? Or was it ghost LOVING freaks… Her fingers started to move again, this time three times faster than before. Go to Google, Type in "Fenton"…Star leaned back again, this time to grab the half full bag of Ruffles she had stashed in her desk drawer and stair at the screen. Wow, Fenton popped up quite a bit. Mostly about ghosts, and ghost hunting, but what was this?

She moved the mouse and…Her mother called up from the front room, "Star, Have you got your homework done? I don't want you on that computer without you're homework done!!" Star started. She HAD been on-line before she finished Lancer's book report.

But 20 minutes later, Star sat limply on her bed in the darkened room staring blankly at the open English Textbook on her lap. She had just finished the report and the only light came from the computer screen that glowed blue in the corner across the room. She looked down at her homework and then up at the inviting screen. _It's 11 'o clock_. _It's time again,_ she thought, getting off of her bed, pulling out the rollaway chair and sitting down, looking excitedly at the computer screen. The feeling came again...the anticipation, like her skin had started to itch inside as she moved the cursor to the chat feature. 

_Hmmm..._ She thought to herself as the user name window popped up, asking who she wanted to chat with _Whom will it be tonight?_ It was the internet, you know, people claim the strangest things. Once, she had to delete the profile of a woman who claimed for two hours nonstop that she was overshadowed by the ghost of a billionaire and forced to destroy everything she had to keep him out of the public eye and jail. 

Star snorted. Right, like ghosts could go to jail.

She smiled as a sudden the thought struck her, the memory of the box obsessed ghost and the fight in the Nasty Burger that day, and she typed out the familiar words...this time with a new sender...

"_Hello, Ghostboy,_

Beautiful Stranger. Do you like Ghosts? I love them. I have always wondered what it would be like to fly up in the sky as free as a bird without wings.

So...do you want to chat?"

A large smile accompanied the anticipation. Would she reach somebody this time?

-----

Danny sighed as he looked almost blankly at his friends' names on the screen. 

_Dude, it's like 12:30_ Tucker's name came up suddenly in dark blue.

_Oh, right_ Sam's purple. _Maybe we should log off before your mom catches you on the computer again._

_Yeah,_ Danny agreed hurriedly, his own words in green. _The last thing we need if 4 Ur mom to ground u again for being on the comp after hours._

_I'll C U guys tomorrow_ Tucker typed just before his icon went gray.

_Go to bed, Danny,_ Sam typed. He could almost see her finger waving in the air at him and chuckled to himself. _Stop laughing_ he blinked as the words came up on the screen. How did she do that?! _After all those ghosts you caught tonight, you need it. K?_

_Alright_, Danny typed, grumbling to himself.

_Later_, Sam said as her icon then matched Tuckers status.

Danny stretched and looked around groggily before reaching over and moving the little arrow towards the "Log Off" button.

That's when the window popped up.

_Hello, Ghostboy..._

Danny Fenton stared in shock at the unknown sender's words, his face paling as he continued to read... Who was this? How had they found him? And did they know his secret?!


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Danny stared at his computer screen, his eyes straining as if just looking would do something about those words that had appeared there, sent by this..."Twilight" person. Could someone have found out his secret? Discovered that his alter-ego was a ghost? Who could? And why? And how?! He leaned back in his chair and licked his lips, willing his racing heart to stop. Then he paused for a second. Wait a minute, he thought to himself. This was the Internet, wasn't it? You could be anyone here. even the Box Ghost could be online chatting with him and he'd never know it.

Slowly he dropped his chair to all fours, and leaned forward, moving the mouse so the cursor hung over the "sign out" button. That would end everything very quickly...but for some reason, this person intrigued him. With a sigh, he removed his hand from the mouse and placed it on the keyboard.

'Sure. What do u want to talk about?' he typed, ignoring the little nagging tug that poked the back of his mind.

'Ghosts.' Twilight's darker blue font choice popped into his box.

'What about them?' His own unique font appeared in bright green next to his screen name

While he awaited a reply; Danny slid his mouse over to the person's profile. The avatar was a picture of stars in the night sky with a bare, winter tree in the foreground. Hmmm. The location read, "Out flying with ghosts…" Great, he rolled his eyes. A ghost happy nutcase wants to talk about their obsession.

'How do you think they can fly?' Twilight typed.

'I think they could use emotion,' Danny slowly responded. He didn't want to feed this person's obsession, but maybe he could help to clear up some myths about ghosts...or at least about him. He wasn't too sure that other ghosts were like him

'How's that?' Twilight typed after a moment.

'Well, Ghosts are almost all emotion, right? So, if they felt joy, it'd be like a kid's fairies tale and they'd fly, right?' At least that's how it had happened the first time with him.

The green font popped on Star's screen, and her eyes widened. She'd never thought of that before. She'd known about ghostly obsessions before, and how they tied into emotion, but she had forgotten the most important thing. Ghosts were made of almost pure emotion and spirit! Of course they could fly! Just one little thought and they could bounce around the sky like balloons!

Who was this person? Star moved her mouse to the person's profile. The avatar was a picture of the main character of Doomed. And the location read, "Out kicking butt…" Great. He was a typical teenage boy, who wouldn't know a ghost if one tapped him on the shoulder. But if that was the case, why did he pick Ghostboy as his Screen Name?

Star sighed, and let the front legs of her chair hit the thick carpet with a thump and winced. If her mother found her up after 11 again... She rubbed her eyes as she peered at the computer clock. 10:45. Wow! Her eyes widened in surprise. She could have sworn it would be after 12. She felt like it was getting earlier and earlier every night for her to feel tired enough to go to bed. What was wrong with her? Or maybe it was the clock...

Ignoring the sudden change of subject, she placed her hands on the keyboard. 'What time is it there?' Star typed.

'12:32.' Ghostboy typed. .

Star blinked. 12:32? That would put him in some place in some island in the ocean somewhere. And the time would still be wrong… 'What time zone are you in?'

'What one are you in?' The boy slowly typed back.

Star gulped. She had never told anyone where she was in this Screen Name. Actually, she'd never told anyone where she was at all, just the main "Northwest" answer, but that wouldn't answer his question, and she didn't know what time zone hers was called. Mountain? Pacific? Central? She always got those mixed up for some reason. She'd have to tell him what city she lived in, and although she had no problem with that, if her parents ever found out about that one too, well grounding would be the least of her worries. Still, Amity Park Valley was a big area, and she might actually get the right time. Slowly, she leaned forward she took a chance.

Danny smiled to himself. Maybe he'd scared her off or something. She hadn't typed anything in a while. Her icon had almost been inactive long enough to turn gray, when the words popped up next to her name. 'I live in Amity Park.'

Danny leaped in his seat and re-read the sentence to make sure he hadn't read it wrong. Twilight lived here, in Amity Park?! He could have met her somewhere! Somehow that thought seemed more than a little creepy, but appealing at the same time. He'd met his share of ghost obsessed nuts around here (It was Amity Park, the most haunted town in the world supposedly), but no one like this girl. He glanced at his clock again and scratched his head. 'Why did you ask what time it was?' Danny asked.

'My clock reads 10:45. It's broken, I think,' Twilight typed

"Ya think?" Danny muttered with a slight grin. 'Yeah, it's WAY off. I use atomic time. My parents insist' Danny couldn't help but smile at that. It did help that his parents were scientists...well, until he had to go to school every morning. He looked thoughtfully at the screen for a second, and decided to try and figure out who this person was. 'Why do you have the name Twilight?'

Twilight didn't respond for several seconds again, and for the second time that night, Danny thought she might have signed off. Still, it would be one more person to avoid on patrol if he did figure this out (the last thing he needed was another Paulina after him, especially if this was an older lady...he shuddered at that). Finally, she started to type again, but in words that sounded almost poetic. 'I am a lot like ghosts. I'm not what I seem to most people. I am the dancer between my true self and what people want me to be. I am the Twilight because in between the day and the night, that is when the Stars truly come out to play. This is the real me, without masks or illusions.'

Danny stared at the riddle-like words. What kind of an answer was that? Who was this, really? Someone from Amity Park, but with lines like these, he was sure it couldn't be anyone that he knew. Well, that was a relief to some extent. If she was that obsessed and he hadn't come across her yet, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Then the person typed again. 'Why are you named Ghostboy?'

Danny shifted in his seat. What should he tell Twilight? 'I'm the Ghostboy, although I'm actually a half ghost in disguise' really wouldn't help, not that she'd believe him anyways. Or worse, she would believe him. He shuddered at that, imagining someone weird like Tetslaff chasing him down the street, hearts in her eyes and gun in hand. Again, he shuddered. In the end, he decided to avoid the question. 'Do you go to school?'

'Yes, I'm in High School,' Twilight typed.

The person was someone from school? There were at least three public high-schools in the area, and even more private schools he didn't really keep track of...but what were the odds of this girl going to his school... He paused at that thought, and remembered his luck before quickly typing, 'You aren't Dash Baxter, are you?'

The green type of Ghostboy popped up, and Star had to smother a giggle. As if! And then her chair slammed to the floor. Dash Baxter?! If Ghostboy knew who he was, then he was a student or teacher at Casper High himself! Instantly she started to panic. If a student found out who she was, she could kiss her popularity goodbye. 'Are you from the A-List?' she had to type, almost unable to with the adrenalin she felt rise inside her. If this was Paulina, she was toast. She didn't quite realize she'd just given away which school she went to.

'No, Are you?' the green type read. Star let out an audible sigh of relief. It wasn't one of the people she normally hung out with...she thought. No one she knew would be ashamed of pronouncing who they were with a snobbish pride that she was positive most of them practiced in front of the mirrors at night. Still, if this wasn't any of her "friends", then who was it? Star's breath caught again. Could he be the REAL Ghostboy? Did the real Ghostboy have a computer? Probably not, so, where would he be? Typing on the school computers late at night? Now she had to find out who this boy was. 'Are you at the school now?'

Danny snorted. Why would he be at school? 'No. Why would I break into the school just to chat to strangers?'

'Yeah, I could see that,' Twilight answered. "Duh," Danny muttered, rolling his eyes. Maybe this was one of those quiet girls in the back of the class that always read and never spoke. Of course, she could be in a completely different grade too. He didn't know many people from older grades.

Danny could see that it was his turn to ask a question now, and a sudden thought struck him. 'Mr. Lancer is a pain, right?' Everyone knew Mr. Lancer (and avoided him), but she just might give away what grade she was in without him asking her outright. She seemed a little nervous when it came to sharing personal information, not that he could blame her.

'Yes! That 5 page essay he made us do for Monday is really unfair. I think it was assigned just to make Lancer feel better about his lonely life.'

Danny blinked. He knew for a fact that no other class had been given that assignment yet. That meant Twilight had the same class as him? Who was this? Was it Sam, under another name? But if it really was Sam or Tucker why didn't they say so? Of course, this could be Tucker's cruel idea of a joke, but it didn't really seem like something Tucker would do. He'd pretend to be a famous movie star, or an Astronaut if he wanted to play a prank on Danny.

He had to find out who this girl was! 'What do you think of the Fentons?'

Star blinked. That was utterly random. Why did Ghostboy want to know about the Fentons? 'They're ok, I guess. I've never met them, so I know only so much as I can Google in, although I have seen them around. They seem rather loud, and embarrassing to their kids, but other than that, they seem fine, if a little strange, to me. They certainly seem to know something about ghosts. Maybe I should get to know them.'

Danny smacked his forehead. What had he done?! He'd meant to find out who she was to stay away from her! Now he'd done just the opposite. He did not need some ghost obsessed girl from his class hanging around all the time. He had to throw this girl off his trail...and he knew just the thing. He knew something that freaked people out every time they heard about it. With a grin, he leaned forward and began to type. He finished and hit enter with a grin, sending the line, 'Did you know they keep a portal to the Ghost Zone in their basement?' That should throw her off...right? No one ever felt comfortable around an interdimensional porthole.

Still, he didn't want to take a chance. As soon as he'd sent it, he signed off. That should give her a hint. He stretched and walked over to the dresser, not bothering to open it, and grabbed a pair of pajamas. He wouldn't ever have to worry about Twilight again.

Star read the line and felt her jaw drop open in shock. WHAT? She knew the Fentons knew about ghosts and all (she'd never taken the chance of going over there because if anyone saw her, she doubted her social status would ever recover), but a gateway to the World of Ghosts?! Her heart raced in her chest, this time in anticipation. A way to see and talk to an unlimited number of ghosts... She suddenly wanted to see it! She HAD to see it! In her heart of hearts, she knew she was about to do something stupid, but the cursor was still blinking, and Ghostboy was still on the other end. Star smiled. She had found a new best friend.

Now she just had to convince him. She went to type some more, but to her utter horror, she'd found he'd signed off. NO! She put a hand to her forehead and grabbed a handful of hair. Well, she had gotten all the information out of him that she'd needed, but still...

With a disappointed sigh, reached over and shut off her computer, but the thought kept running through her mind: The Fentons had a Ghost Portal in their basement. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get to it without anyone ever knowing.

She groaned to herself and plopped onto her bed. This was not going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5  
Star stood in the darkness of the tiny alley, feeling like a total fool. She'd almost talked herself into just leaving well enough alone and forgetting about everything, but as she glanced around the corner and saw the Fentonworks sign lighting up the sky for miles, she just knew had to go through with it.

"Oh man," she groaned and smacked her head. She was actually going to break into the Fenton's house and find the gateway, despite the fact that this had "Juvinile Hall" and "Bad Idea" written all over it. She just had to do it. She just had to see the gateway to the World of Ghosts, then she'd go home happy...right? After all it wasn't as if she were actually going to talk to one or anything. She wasn't going to touch anything in the house, right? Just crawl in a window and...with a sigh, she smacked her head with the palm of her hand. It was official: She'd gone out of her mind.

Along with everyone else in town, she knew where the Fentons lived, mostly due to the party that had been held at his house a few months before (just before it got crashed by those pirate ghosts). Not to mention it wasn't that difficult to find with the gigantic space-ship thing on top, or get the address if she'd forgotten for some strange reason or something (they were listed in the phone book under Hardware-Wholesale—she'd looked it up to get to the party). The hardest part of all of this had been spending an entire wasted Friday afternoon waiting in the stupid, cramped allyway for all of the Fentons to leave the house at once. She was surprised by how independent the whole family's lifestyle seemed. If she didn't know better, she might think they'd been distantly related strangers that happened to live in the same house together.

After almost two hours of standing around in her new (and fairly high-end) lace-up shoes that hadn't been broken in, she finally broke down and decided to take matters into her own hands. The parents were the easiest to get rid of. Just one phone call about a ghost in the park was enough to get them to speed off in that crazy RV of theirs, and the way they'd been driving, she felt very sure they wouldn't just stop at the park when the ghost "wasn't there". The daughter was tougher, mainly because she wasn't easy to fool, but after calling from the "library" (or the other end of the ally) about a book on paranormal psychology, she'd sent the red-head off to claim a book that probably didn't exist (but hopefully did, because that would only buy Star more time).

Of all of them, the freak (aka Danny) was the hardest to figure. After several phone calls, she found out he didn't go to the library, didn't seem to be into the ghost thing, and spent most of his time cemented in his bedroom with the Goth girl and the techno-geek (she didn't dare to guess at what they actually did up there all day). How long had they been there, now? The sun had just set, although the sky still had enough light in it to obscure the stars, although that wouldn't last much longer (how ironic that she would be going in at "Twilight"), and it didn't look like they had any plans to leave any time soon. How much longer would it be before either his parents or his sister came back? She had to get him out of there, and soon.

Star pulled her top-of-the-line cell phone out of her pocket for the umpteenth time that day and called the house again, unsure of what to what to say next, only knowing she had to think of something.

"Hello, Fenton Residence." Star blinked in slight surprise at the voice on the other end--it had to be Danny's--sounded odd somehow...almost as if it echoed down a long tunnel or through a megaphone of some-sort. Why would he be using a megaphone.

Realizing the few moments she'd been silent for might cost her, Star blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Um, hello. This is the...um...Guys in White, yeah. We are, uh…"

The almost ghostly voice replied, sounding more than a little annoyed. "Dash? Is that you?"

Star quickly hung up the phone with a small 'eep'. No, that wasn't going to work. She almost smacked her head again (if she kept that up, she'd get a small bruise there, and how would she explain that one to Paulina?) Of course. Why didn't she figure that one out before? The Fenton's weren't that well liked, so she could see how they probably got a lot of prank calls. She'd have to try harder if she wanted him out of the house.

In frustration, she began to fiddle with her cell phone, playing ring tones and scrolling through her address book. Albert, a boy at school she used to like when he'd actually been cool, Cory her brother, her Dad, Damon Gray (Valerie's Father) Dash... How would she get him out? She growled at her mind's lack of ideas. How could she get him out of his stupid room? Girtrude (the girl who was supposed to do her homework, although Star didn't like how the supposed "nerd" did it), Gabrielle, Isabelle (her sister), Jared, Jennifer, Josh, Jolene, Kimberly, Kwan, Kelly... She'd have to erase some of these names when she got home from this...that is if 'this' ever even STARTED! Laura, Lisa, Lielle (she'd always wondered where the girl had gotten that name), Mandy, Mom, Mr. Lancer—why did she even... She paused as her mind grasped at some intangible thought at the back of her mind. Mr. Lancer...of course! A mischievous smile appeared on her face as a plan began to take place in her mind. Danny Fenton, school loser, and one of the most picked on kids in Lancer's class. That title and status made him subject to almost chronic detention from the out-of-shape teacher. As a matter of fact, she had gotten a recording of Lancer's voice chewing him out one morning because she needed something to show herself the price of dropping out of the A-List while showing off her new phone to Paulina (killed two birds with one stone). She used it as a ring tone for the people she really didn't like, or people the A-List considered enemies.

The almost wicked smile never leaving her face, she quickly redialed the Fenton's number. "Hello, Fenton Residence," a rather annoyed sounding Danny answered the phone, obviously expecting another prank call. Oh, if he only knew the truth.

Star quickly scrolled through the list of ring tones, careful not to make another sound. "Hello, Is anyone there?" the voice asked again.

"That's MR. Lancer to you!" Lancer's voice barked into the empty alley as Star breathed a very quiet sigh of relief.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny's voice sounded confused and a little shocked. Star smiled. He'd just given her the reaction she'd been looking for.

"I need you in my office. NOW!" The pre-recorded voice bounced off the red bricks across from Star as the voice on the other end of the phone asked: "Why are you calling me after school, Mr. Lancer?"

Star quickly skipped to the end of the voice recording with practiced fingers. "Move! You'll get another month's worth of detention if you're not there in TWO MINUTES!" the teacher's voice snarled. Not a second later, she heard a fumble, as if the phone had been dropped and then hung up rather quickly.

Begging her father for the most expensive phone had finally really paid off, especially that added feature of life-like recordings. Star pocketed the almost paper-thin phone and looked around the corner just as Danny and his two friends left the house. She checked her watch. Less than 5 minutes since she'd hung up, not bad.

"Now the house is all mine," whispered to herself and pulled the hood of the dark gray windbreaker she wore to blend into the darkness over her head. Anticipation ran through her, sending tinges of adrenalin through her body. Just one peek, that was all. With that, she took a quick look around, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and dashed towards the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Star watched from the shadows of the alley until Danny and his friends disappeared around the corner of the street heading for the school, arguing about something (probably about what Lancer could possibly want with Danny at this time of night). After he'd left, she waited for a minute or two before tip-toeing out of the alley and making a mad dash for the house. As much as she wanted to do this, the last thing she really wanted was to get caught and end up in the police station trying to convince her mother that her love for ghosts really wasn't damaging. Mentally she cringed. That would most definitely not go over well.

Taking a look around at the empty street, she walked up to the front door and put her hand on the doorknob. If she was lucky, they wouldn't have locked the door and she could just slip in and out. before anyone got back. Taking a deep breath and crossing her fingers, she turned the knob, but it refused to give.

"Aw man," she muttered to herself. She really didn't want to break into their house...but she REALLY wanted to see that portal... "Great," she muttered. This was new territory for her. "How do you break into a house anyway?" She ground her teeth in frustration and tried the door once again, just to make sure. No luck.

Well, there was always the back door, right? Well, her grandparents had a side door instead of a "back door", but the principle was the same. There had to be two doors in and out for fire code reasons, right? She really didn't know, seeing as memorizing the fire code wasn't exactly on the top of her list.

Still glancing around and making sure the street remained empty, she walked over to the side of the house and peeked around the side. The house had been built on a street corenr, so it wouldn't be too hard to find the back and all. Sure enough, after she'd passed the house, a long, brown fence with a wooden gate at one end blocked her view from most of the back yard, but if she stood on her tip-toes...yes, there was a back door after all. She looked around a few more times for good measure before walking over to the gate and trying the handle. This time, it gave easily, and she soon found herself in the Fenton's back yard.

It had been covered in grass that looked (for the most part) unkempt and neglected. It had also been littered with odds and ends of what she could only guess were inventions of some sort, although why the Fentons would just leave them lying around in their unlocked back yard was beyond her.

Shaking her head, she sprinted across the lawn and got to the back door, only to find (to her dismay) this door locked as well. She slumped against the door with a sigh. Well, that kicked just about every idea she had out of her head. She was by no means a professional or even an armature...whatever you called people who broke into houses just for the sake of breaking in. She had no idea how she could... Her eyes had been wandering around as she had leaned against the Fenton's back door, and her eyes fell on a window that was open about 2 or 3 inches just to the left of the back door. Right below the window, some old trash cans slouched crookedly against the wall. Biting her lip, Star remembered back to when she had come home late one night, and the house had been locked by mistake. Instead of waking her parents up (although that was pointless because they'd waited up for her anyways), she had gotten to her house through the kitchen window (almost scaring her parents into calling the cops while she had been at it). Maybe she could do it again here. She could see if she wiggled onto the rails on the side of the back staircase, she could then brace one foot on the trash cans, and climb into the window from there. She could enter the house, have a short look around, and be gone before the Fentons would even know she'd been there.

Feeling her nerves harden, Star walked over to the rail, and put her foot on top of it. It wobbled a bit, but held. Hoping she didn't break her neck, she hefted her weight onto the thin piece of metal holding the wall for support. Then, carefully, she reached one foot out and set it on top of the trash can. Again, the stair rail shook slightly as she finished shifting her weight onto the surprisingly unstable trash can. Apparently, someone else (someone far heavier than her) took this route quite a bit. She could see Danny's dad doing something like that. He seemed kind of forgetful whenever she'd seen him around. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she made the final shift, and grabbed the window seal with her hands only to have the trashcan under her left foot slide out from under her feet and crash to the ground with a noisy clatter that was sure to wake the dead. 

Cringing at the noise, she couldn't help but bite her lip as she hung under the window for a few moments, expecting some neighbor to come by or something. When nothing happened, she breathed a sigh of relief, and hefted herself onto the window ledge, silently thanking her coach for making them lift weights to be stronger for cheer practice. Carefully, she slid the window open and climbed into the house.

Despite the darkness of the room (the window was on the back side of the house, facing away from the sun), she could clearly see the outline of unwashed dishes in the sink. "Ew," she muttered as she looked past the counter top to where a table and four chairs sat half-hazardly in a fairly large, otherwise empty room. Carefully, she placed her foot on the edge of the counter, again thanking her parents for making her go to cheer practice (increased her flexibility and balance) she was able to manuver over the sink without so much as touching a dish. Smiling, she reached to touch the bare tile floor, when a thought occoured to her that made her jerk her foot back, and almost landed her in the middle of the pots and pans in the sink. Why on earth had she worn her favorite jacket to do this? What if they left some kind of crazy alarm set when they left the house. The Fenton were ghost hunters, but they were still scientists, and who knew what could be guarding the house when no one was home. Still, she'd come this far...and the leg she'd curled up underneath her had fallen asleep. With a cringe and a groan, she finally jumped off of the sink, and landed on the bare, tile floor. She stood there for several seconds, and when nothing happened, sighed with relief before turning to overlook her new surroundings. 

Despite all the dishes in the sink, the kitchen otherwise looked fairly clean, and it smelled of machine oil and cookies. Still expecting an alarm, Star tentatively took another step forward, growing bolder with each footfall. She couldn't hear anything except for the fridge's motor running, and nothing seemed out of place, although she probably wouldn't know "out of place" as she'd only been here once before, and everything had been out of place then (even she had to admit, that had been a great party until the ghosts had spoiled it all). Finally feeling secure enough to make herself a little more comfortable, she unzipped her windbreaker and went over the information she'd gotten from her online contact under her breath.

"He said it was in the basement, so I need to find the stairs leading down." Of course, she didn't even know if she was in the right room that would lead to the basement, but still, it was as good a place to start as any.

Tentatively, she reached out and opened the door nearest to her, still careful for any alarm the Fentons may have had. She peeked inside the room behind the door, but couldn't see anything in the relative darkness. Not knowing what else to do, she swung the door open wide, and had to hold in a shriek as something fell out at her. Her honed reflexes acted for her, reaching out and practically snatching the object from the air. Grabbing her chest as if to stop her heart from racing, she looked down at her hand and realized she'd caught the handle of a broom.

More than a little annoyed, she stuffed the broom back into the closet that it had fallen from and shut the door hard. 

"Not it," she grumbled and moved on.

The next door to the left was a pantry, Star saw as she flipped on the light. "No stairs here," she whispered, seeing the shelves stacked with cans, bottles, and jars of different non-perishable food items, most with the Fenton's Dad's face on them. Did that guy have some obsession with his own face or something? "Weird," she shook her head and shut the door.

The third door opened into darkness, and as Star felt around for a light switch it echoed like the room was much bigger than the ones she had previously opened. Her hand finally brushed the raised, smooth surface of a switch, and flicked it, then jumped back as a set of stairs lit up before her—a set of stairs leading down, towards a room that seemed to glow green none the less.

"Found it," she said with a wide smile.

She started down the stairs after carefully closing the basement door with the windbreaker stuffed into the crack underneath. It wouldn't do for her to not hear someone coming down the stairs after her. She was still breaking and entering, even if she wasn't there to break or steal anything.

The green glow grew brighter as she continued down the stairwell, eventually stepping into a room that had her gaping. It looked to her like it belonged on the far side of the moon far better than it did in someone's basement in Amity Park...even the Fentons.

Beakers and test tubes lined the walls in what looked like a helter-skleter mess similar to the science lab in Casper high, except these tubes had been filled with a strange green blob-like stuff that Star could only guess was ectoplasm. All of them glowed like giant, green fireflies in the still fairly dark lab. More than a little curious and fascinated, Star reached out and touched one of the beakers and smiled. She felt a slight jump inside her as she realized that here she was, separated by only glass from what (as far as she knew) made a ghost a ghost.

Dropping her hand to her side, but keeping a large grin across her face, she continued to study the room. The walls made her feel like she stood inside a space station or something like that. They looked like the same metal that her parents fridge was made out of, except for the rivets every few paces. Finally, her eyes fell on the large object in the center of the room. It looked like a car without wheels, and floated above the floor...even when Star kicked it and then put her hand under the thing it didn't even wobble in place. "Nice, Fenton," she muttered, impressed in spite of herself, "You very own space ship." 

Then as she moved past the ship-car, she saw it. It looked like something right out of a movie on the sci-fi channel. It had an octagonal shape with bolts at the edges, and a glowing red light at the top. It was closed with big metal doors that made it seem like the gate to some kind of oblivion and there was a keypad to the right of it. For an instant, Star felt her heart stop before it started racing at top speed. That HAD to be it!

Unable to contain her excitement, Star ran up to the door, and started to search for a handle or something to open it with. After she found no luck there, she looked over and saw a tiny keypad which (to her horror) had an obvious lock on it. Just over the small screen above the keypad sat some kind of green gel oval that looked like it would identify something like a fingerprint or something like that. Star could hear the frustration in her voice as she whispered, "There's no way I can EVER get into the door like this! I don't think even professional criminals could." Well, she thought as she turned back around, maybe this was a sign or something. She had been in here for too long, and was getting scared someone was going to come home.

Still depressed, she turned to go, and her eyes fell again on the car/space ship thing. Why would Danny's parents have a car in the basement when it looked like it was too big to go up the stairs? And it still floated there calmly, defying all the laws of physics without even being on.

Deciding she still had a few minutes to spare, Star wandered over to it, wondering if there was a way to turn it on. At the very least she could try and figure out what this was for. Reaching out, she brushed her hand along the side of the car only to jump back with a high-pitched squeak as a door slid open without a sound, revealing a cockpit right out of Star Trek. Star stepped inside and looked down at the suddenly glowing green dashboard.

It looked like a very simple operation, despite all of the buttons that she guessed were extras of some sort. Otherwise, it looked almost just like her parent's car. There was even a big green button marked "Start". She couldn't believe her luck. Was it really this easy? Star reached down and pressed the button, bracing herself for some sort of jump or jerk, but it started with hardly a shudder. What dials hadn't been activated (she assumed glowing green meant activated) now started to either glow or blink, and some kind of shifter came up out of the carpet to settle into place beside her. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow. It had bunch of gears that Star could recognize from her parent's car but she found herself mumbling, "What does 'F' and 'Q' stand for?" It already had a "D" for drive and an "R" for reverse, so what could they possibly mean.

Once again, her curiosity overpowered her, and she reached down to move the shifter into 'Q'. Nothing happened, except some lights that had been constantly glowing before had started to blink.

"That's lame," she muttered with a sigh and stood up. Well, this had still been awesome, but she really needed to--

A sudden sound stopped her heart again, and this time it didn't seem to start again. The door to the top of the stairs had just slammed open and rebounded against the wall with a crash. Someone had finally come home, and that didn't sound exactly happy. Before she'd realized what she'd done, Star sat down with a thump and tried to make herself blend into the seat. This was it! She'd been caught! She'd never live this down if it got around school, and her parents...no, she didn't even want to think of that.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man," she muttered over and over again. Then she saw the stick shift again, and with hardly a thought she grabbed the handle, literally slamming it into 'D'.

Wait, she thought as the car thing jerked forward, towards the closed door. Why on Earth had she done that?! Now she was just going to be found in a crashed car, in a house that probably had delicate equipment that couldn't be replaced, inside a house that she'd BROKEN INTO...

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," she squeaked and crouched in the seat, bracing for impact, just as a beeping sound resounded from the dashboard. Due to the fact that she'd clenched her eyes shut she didn't see the basement suddenly filled with a neon green glow as the ghostly portal opened and crazy space ship and its passenger shot into the World of Ghosts.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Now I see why the Goth girl hangs out with him." Star muttered under her breath. It was strange as she stared into the green, purple, and black void, that she wasn't afraid. No, She was in the World of Ghosts, where she could finally talk to any ghost she chooses, and ask them all the questions she'd always wanted to ask a ghost. She'd even had a little black notebook that she kept in her pocket just in case she ever met one.

Star pulled out that notebook as she flipped to the first page. The Fenton's space ship seemed to be almost push button as a list of options appeared at her elbow. "What strange names…" she said, as she looked down at the list. It seemed to be a combination of names and places.

Clockwork's Tower-Her hand hovered over that, as she pictured a ghost almost machine like. No, that's not where she wanted to go. He sounded dangerous.

Skulker's Lair-That sounded more promising, but hadn't she seen a ghost the called himself that already?

Fright knight's Castle- That one sounded like some kind of Halloween prank. She was out to debunk all the of the ghost's myths, not go back to the oldest ones!

Just as she looked back at the map and her next place to visit, she saw a refrigerator door come into view on the left hand side of the ship thingy. She dropped the ship into neutral with a jolt as she flipped through the pages of her little black notebook until she found number 25: What do ghosts eat?

It looked like a fridge, but could that really be some kind of ghostly signal for some kind of all night convenience store? "Only one way to find out…" Star grumbled as the ship drifted forward in neutral until it reached a place just a long jump in front of the fridge door. Star just sat for a minute, thinking. She could reach the door from here, but was their air to breathe outside the ship? If she were to jump and miss, would she float like a ghost here, or fall forever into the black nothingness?

She gave a shudder at that thought. Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea, and she should just find the button or menu marked "Home" or "Fenton's" and face up to the fact that she at least got to see the Ghosts home, and leave it at that. But just as  
Star was reaching for the shifter to put it into reverse, a strange green creature that looked like an octopus floated through the Fenton's ship and out the other side, apparently on their way to somewhere else, and Star got a blast of cold running through her like a shock to the system. "Wow! Cold!" she yelped, rubbing her arms. And then she realized. The ghost went through the ship! She didn't have to fall screaming into the void, she didn't even have to knock at the door! Here SHE was the ghost, and if she couldn't open things she could go through them!

She shifted the Fenton's ship thing into "D" and phased through the door of the fridge and came out into a frozen wasteland of ice that looked like it was in the middle of Antarctica or something. In the driving snow, there was a shadow that looked strange. It looked like a man sitting alone in the middle of the wasteland. As she got closer she saw her thoughts were confirmed. It WAS a strange ghost with green skin and a red and white striped nightshirt sitting in the snow in the middle of nowhere. And better yet, it was a human ghost, just the kind that Star had been looking for.

Star shifted the car/ship thing into "P" and hit the door panel. It slid back to reveal that the ghost that she had been watching just moments before had moved and was now standing in front of the door she had just opened.

He was even stranger up close, with buck teeth and a sloppy smile. "Will you be my friend?" he asked suddenly, his southern twang rapping his voice like wire.

And Star did the only thing she could think of at the time. She opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

…..................................................................

The ghost flopped down in the snow at Star's sudden screaming. "You don't like me either. That's ok. Not many people like me here." Star couldn't help but feel for the little ghost as he sat there in his pjs, drawing pictures in the snow with his fingers.

"It must be cold for you to do that. Aren't your fingers freezing?" Star asked.

The little ghost looked up. "No, It doesn't bother me. See? I'm already cold." And he held up his blue hands up to Star. She couldn't pass up this chance to actually touch a ghost and grabbed his hand as if to shake it. It was cold, and not just a little cold, but icy!! His touch was so cold it felt like it was burning her hands! She had to pull her hand away with a yank. "Wow! You really are cold!"

"Will you be my friend?" The ghost asked, pushing himself from the snow, and standing in front of Star.

Star's jaw dropped. "Friends?" She yelped. "I...I hardly know you!" She was floored! A ghost wanted to be friends with HER?! "Well, Um, Maybe we can talk or something? Can you...are you busy or anything?"

The ghost shook his head. "No, I'm not busy. I'm never...busy. You will talk to me, and then be my friend?"

Star began to nod absently as she flipped her notebook open to the page labeled #1.

"Well, what is you're name? You do have a name, right?" Star had pulled a pencil from her backpack and with pencil poised, she awaited the ghost's answer.

"My name? My name is...is...Klemper." he said.

Star smiled as she could feel her mind slip into what she called her 'interview' voice. "Well, What do ghosts do all day?"

Klemper smiled. "Whatever I want to. I don't have any bedtimes! I can stay up all night!" He giggled a little as he flopped into the show and began to make show angels.

Star paused, he sounded like her little brother when he just got to stay up and watch movies with her parents on Saturday Nights. "Klemper, how old are you?" Just as she said this, she realized she hadn't pulled her sweater tight in almost 5 minutes. Was it actually getting warmer?

Klemper smiled wider. "I'll be 14 come next month." And in the second time in as many minutes, Star could feel her jaw droop to her chest. He was almost the same age as she was! She had thought she was interviewing someone older, or even younger, not the same age! She shuddered, he died when she was just the same age as her.

"Come play in the show with me!" Klemper yelled as a snowball hit her upside the head. Or at least it looked like a snowball. Snow wasn't usually warm. She pulled it off her face and watched it crumble in her hand. It felt like feathers, warm, damp feathers. She scooped the feather show into her hands and lobbed a ball back at the ghost. "Klemper! It's warm! How can snow be warm?"

"I can make it whatever I want it to be! It's my place, It's my room!" Suddenly the show was gone, replaced by a spring field full of flowers that took Star's breath away, as she stood knee deep in the flowery field. And in a heartbeat it was gone, replaced by the snowy wasteland full of warm feather snow. "What's you're name, Girl?"

"My name is Star." Star said, gazing in wonder at the little ghost who could control the weather.

"Star? Like the little things that twinkle at night?" Klemper asked, as the snow was covered in night as rapidly as paint spilling down a wet canvas. And the night was filled with stars, constellations and spirals, that twinkled and shone. And she seemed to be standing just under the north star in the center of it all. Star laughed, and clapped her hands like a child. It was just so awesome. A ghost could control the Ghost Zone at will. It would be just so awesome to be a ghost!

Klemper's soft voice interrupted Star's thought. "Star? Will you be my friend?"

Star didn't even blink as she answered. "Yes, Klemper, I will be your friend."

"Really?" Klemper gasped, as he spun in the snow in giddy circles.

Star nodded. "Yes, Klemper. I would love to have a ghost as a friend." Star really felt for the ghost. He sounded like her, quiet and alone, and it seems all he really what he wanted was a friend. She shook her head, and saw Klemper floating in front of her inches in front of her face. "What're you thinking about?"

Star leaped. "I...I was thinking how cool it would be to be a ghost."

Klemper smiled as he put his fingers to his lips, like he was about to tell her a secret. "Do you wanna be a ghost? I know that trick. I can show you, if you want." As Star nodded, she began to feel really strange, like she was floating and spinning and fainting all at the same time. She blinked her eyes, and suddenly she was staring at herself...through Klemper's eyes! "What?" She could hear her voice sound strange, echo-y, as if she was speaking through a long, thin tube. "What happened?"

Star heard Klemper's voice in her ear. "That's my little trick. Anytime you wanna be a ghost, just think of my little trick and you will be."

Star smiled as she waved her transparent hand over her eyes. "This is really cool, Klemper." She said, with a giggle of joy. "But what if I want to come back? Am I stuck like this forever?"

The Star that was Klemper shook her head. "Nope. You are never gonna be stuck. I don't wanna be stuck, do you? So, All you have to do is think of being yourself again, that'll be easy."

And Star closed her eyes and thought about all of the things that she did that day. Paulina and that silly dress for the party next Saturday, Kwan at the Nasty Burger, the box-obsessed ghost and...a sudden flash of green came from the right, toward the door of the fridge, and Star turned to see an outraged and very greenly glowing Danny Phantom.


End file.
